The Convergence: The Catalog
Welcome!! The Convergence is a Fanon Roleplay which is set in a universe where a mysterious event known as the Convergence occurs. The Convergence: When Worlds Collide follows the story of several strangers that come from alternate universes, who must band together to survive when their respective Earths collide and they end up on Prime Earth. This RP is currently ongoing. The team is made up of several Original Characters, created by the RPers. If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have an OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. Members The Convergence Here is a list to all the people who are being RPed right now along with their respective RPers: * TheSuperiorOne - Karma Mercier ** Kin Fujiwara * Thecryingwolf3553 - Jacken of Attis ** Mariko Kimura ** Argus of Lowfield * PyroHunter16 - Rokuro Kurenai ** Seiji Isurugi ** Kumon Isurugi ** Akane Isurugi ** Tokime * Infamoussnakerising - Roland Blake * Guilthegreat - Yann ** Jonas Gencliffe ** Crow Information The Convergence * 'Main Base: '''The World * '''Equipment: ' ** Jacken's: Sword of Attis, Wing Shield, Attis Greatsword ** Rokuro's: ** Roland's: ** Yann's: ** Karma's: * 'Transportation: ' ** Mirage (Karma's motorcycle) ** Houou (Rokuro's motorcycle) ** Impulse (Jacken's motorcycle) ** Eva (Roland's motorcycle) ** Angela (Yann's motorcycle) * 'Affiliations: '''Themselves for Now * '''Leader: '''Not applicable. They operate whenever and however they want. * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral * '''Enemies: ' ** Book 1: Monster Class Titan, CPD (Chicago Police Department) ** Book 2: Kolu The Convergence Prime Earth is the central universe from where millions upon millions of decisions and beliefs spark a multitude of alternate universes. These alternate Earths are parallel to Prime, and the further they stray, the more bizarre they become. Throughout history, several of these nearby universes are attracted in towards Prime, and when they collide, individuals and objects from their universe is flung onto Prime Earth. However, in recent times, an event called the Convergence occurs, in which all the universes in the multiverse are dragged in and collide with Prime Earth. This event puts 5 Convergers, strangers from separate universes, together to survive in an odd new world where anything can happen at any time... Issues Catalog = The Convergence: When Worlds Collide = The Convergence: When Worlds Collide: Book 1 The Convergence: When Worlds Collide: Book 2 Category:When Worlds Collide Category:Catalog Pages